Unveiled Love
by The Cheese Wheel
Summary: While at Sandy's house, Spongebob accidently reveals his thoughts.  What will that lead to? PS This is my first serious story. And my first spongebob, first cartoon, fisrt Spandy FF.Romance/light humordon't own spongebob
1. Good Morning

"Good Morning Gary!" said Spongebob

"Meow" replied Gary

"Are you ready for break feast, Gary?"

"Meow"

"All Righty then!"

Spongebob dashed down the stairs, into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where he kept the snail food and served it to Gary.

"Here you go, Gary!"

"Meow"

"Well, I think I'm going to Sandy's, Today"

"Meow"

"I don't really know. Something just tells me that I should go."

"Meow"

"Okay, See you later, Gary!"

Spongebob ran toward Sandy's house shouting his trademark phrase.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Go'in to Sandy's! Go'in to Sandy's"

"Could you keep it down, you barnacle head!" shouted Squidward through his window.

"Okay Squidward!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready, Go'in to Sandy's, Go'in to Sandy's"

"_Thank _You!" said Squidward


	2. Thoughts in the Treedome

Spongebob put on his water helmet, like usual, and then rang the 'doorbell'. After the water was drained the door opened, revealing Sandy.

"Hi, Spongebob. What ya'll doing here" asked Sandy with a smile

"You know Sandy, I don't really know why, but something told if I came here today, something good might happen. Weird, Huh?" said Spongebob

"I guess. Well come on in and I'll go whip up some Texas Tea"

"Okay"

Spongebob walked over to the picnic table while Sandy was headed to her oak tree.

_I never really noticed how cute Sandy is when she smiles…Hey! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Sandy's one of my best friends. Nothing more or less! _Thought Spongebob.

Sandy was headed to the picnic table holding a tray with a glass of tea and a tea pack on it.

"Here you go, Spongebob" said Sandy as she hung the tea packet on the rim of Spongebob's water helmet.

"Thanks, Sandy"

_There's that smile again_

"So Spongebob what's on yer mind" asked Sandy

"You, I Mean…uhhh…Krabby Patties! Yes I want a delicious Krabby Patty after my vacation. Hehehe"

"What was that you said?"

"I want a Krabby Patty"

"No, What did you say before that?"

"I…uhh…said…you" said Spongebob after dropping his head

"What that suppose to mean, Spongebob?" she said with a very slight hint of anger in her voice

_What am I suppose to say, aww TarTar Sauce! Maybe I should just tell her the first thought, maybe that will end the subject, well here goes._

"I was…just thinking…of how cute your smile is" his head dropped, he was now looking straight at the ground.

"You know, I think I should just leave now" he said

"No, ya'll don't have to leave I think that was a nice thing to say. Thanks, Spongebob"

His head rose back up.

"Really?"

"Sure, Spongebob"

"You know what Sandy?"

"What?"

"You have just made my day"

Spongebob was the happiest he has ever been.


	3. A Change in View

**Sandy's POV**

Something happened today that really touched me. Spongebob came over to the Treedome. I asked him what he wanted, he had the weirdest answer. He said that something in his mind told him that if he came here something good might happen. He was acting sort of nervous, I think.

He sat down at the picnic table while went to make some tea, he seemed really lost in thought.

When I brought the tea I put the packet on the rim of his helmet like usual, but he hardly seemed to notice, so, out of a lot of curiosity, I asked him what on his mind.

Me. He said I was on his mind, at first I took it offensively, not jumping to conclusion, of course.

He got all nervous and came up with an excuse, but I wasn't fooled.

He finally gave in and told me that he was thinking about how cute my smile is. That is one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me.

He said that he should leave, but I told him that was a very nice thing to say.

He looked happier then ever.


	4. Jelly Fishing

"Good Morning, Gary!" said Spongebob

"Meow" meowed Gary

"Time for breakfeast!"

"Meow"

"How did you know I'm going?"

"Meow"

"Touché"

"Well, Today I am going jellyfishing with Sandy"

"Meow"

"Don't you remember that Patrick went to visit his family?"

"Meow"

"Well, see you later Garebare"

**Let me skip the walking part**

Spongebob put on his helmet and rang the 'doorbell'.

After the water drained, once again, Sandy opened the door.

"Here you go, Sandy, I brought you some flowers" said Spongebob

"Thanks, Spongebob"

"So, Sandy, I was wondering if you wanted to go jelly fishing today"

"Why, sure Spongebob. Let me just put on my air suit"

"Okay, then!"

about two minutes passed before Sandy came back

"Okay, Spongebob I'm all ready"

"I brought you a net"

Spongebob handed Sandy the net

"You are to sweet, Spongebob"

* * *

Alright PPLZ Give me some ideas on what should happen next please.


	5. Best Day Ever

"Look Sandy, there's a rare blue jellyfish" Spongebob pointed towards the blue jelly fish

"I got it" replied Sandy

"Wait, Sandy just remember that these particular jelly fish are tricky to catch"

"All righty then"

Sandy, with net in hand, snuck behind the jelly fish and swiped…A miss.

"Darn" said Sandy

"Oh well, at least he didn't sting you"

They sat down looking at the beautiful horizon.

"You know Spongebob, I have really had a lot of fun today"

"I knew you would"

Spongebob looked at the horizon, the sun was setting.

_This is perfect. Me and Sandy at Jelly Fish Fields, watching the sunset. I can die a happy sponge now. _He thought

He looked over at Sandy

_She truly is the most beautiful person I have ever known. Her smile, her laugh, her personality, her looks, everything about her was perfect._

_Sandy is Perfect, Sandy is Perfect, Sandy is Perfect._ The phrase kept repeating in his head over and over.

"Perfect" he whispered

"What was that?"

_Barnacles! I did it AGAIN! But this time I know what to say._

"I said Perfect" he replied

"I agree, the view is great for watch'in the sun set"

_She's right. The view IS great from where I'm sitting_

He began to think aloud without knowing

"This is the best day I have ever had. We went jelly fishing, had a few laughs, but this is the best part of it. Watching the sunset, with Sandy, the most beautiful girl I or the world has ever known, the one and only person that I have ever been in love with."

Spongebob realized what he just said and began blush.

"Darn it! I did it again! Why do I keep doing tha…"

Spongebob was cut of by a kiss from Sandy. He was a little shocked at first but then he began to return the kiss.

He wished that this moment would last forever. He wanted to embrace her, and never let go.

The kiss eventually broke, Sandy had to put her helmet back on.

Spongebob was happier then he has or ever will be.

* * *

Well, there you go pplz. Tell me what you think


End file.
